David LeRoy Anderson
David LeRoy Anderson worked makeup and special effects for . Anderson is also the husband of Heather Langenkamp who both worked with her husband in the same capacity and appeared in the film. Together they own and operate AFX Studio. Anderson began his career in the late 1980s. In 1988, Anderson contributed to the horror of The Serpent & the Rainbow with Francis Guinan and Dey Young. Anderson also helped to create the look of the Tenctonese in Alien Nation costarring Leslie Bevis, Earl Boen Roger Aaron Brown, Frank Collison, Jeff Kober, Brian Thompson, and Keone Young. In 1989, Anderson oversaw effects for the thriller Pet Semetary based upon the Stephen King novel and starring Denise Crosby as well as Brad Greenquist and Kavi Raz. Anderson and Langenkamp worked makeup for director Wes Craven's Shocker in which she costarred alongside Brent Spiner, Dendrie Taylor, and John Tesh. The 1990s saw Anderson working on the hit Western Young Guns 2 starring Robert Knepper, David Paul Needles, Leon Rippy, Alan Ruck, Christian Slater, and Tracey Walter. Anderson also went from Western to comedy for Met at Work starring Leslie Hope and costarring Geoffrey Blake, Tommy Hinkley and John Putch. Anderson later served as the exclusive makeup artist for Charlie Sheen for the military film Cadence which also starred F. Murray Abraham. Anderson again served exclusively this time for Goldie Hawn when she starred in the 1992 comedy Death Becomes Her costarring William Frankfather, Jim Jansen and Clement von Franckenstein. In 1993 he again worked with F. Murray Abraham in the satire Loaded Weapon 1 starring William Shatner and also Whoopi Goldberg, J.P. Hubbell and Charles Napier. Anderson worked a second time with Leon Rippy on the action drama Beyond the Law, then Anderson returned to satire for the spoof sequel Hot Shots!:Part Deux scored by Basil Poledouris and starring Brenda Bakke, Kelly Connell, Miguel Ferrer, Andreas Katsulas, Clyde Kusatsu, Ben Lemon and Mitchell Ryan. In 1994, Anderson worked makeup and special effects for the action thriller The Chase featuring Wayne Grace, Natalia Nogulich and Ray Wise. Later that year was Terminal Velocity which boasted Gary Bullock, Tim Kelleher, Tim Lounibos and Christopher McDonald. In 1995, director Wes Craven again recruited Anderson to contribute makeup to the New York set comedy Vampire in Brooklyn costarring Joanna Cassidy and Marcelo Tubert. In 1995 Anderson worked on the sequel Batman Forever cowritten by Akiva Goldsman and starring Rene Auberjonois and an uncredited Ed Begley, Jr.. Anderson's last work of the year was the post-apocalyptic Waterworld with John Fleck, Jack Kehler, Robert Joy and Sean Whalen. In 1996, Anderson was hired again to work exclusively as Charlie Sheen's makeup artist for the alien invasion thriller The Arrival working a third time with Leon Rippy. He then lent his talent to The Nutty Professor with Michael Rothhaar. Starting in 1997, Anderson was a senior effects worker on Men in Black which featured Sean Whelan as well as Patricia McPherson, Carel Struycken and Ken Thorley. Anderson had the same position on Spawn which had Melinda Clarke, John Cothran, Jr., Laura Interval, Michael Papajohn and Frank Welker. At the start of 1998, Anderson worked on Krippendorf's Tribe with Tim Halligan, Stephen Root, Gregory Sierra and David Ogden Stiers. Anderson then worked on the FBI-themed Out of Sight with Wayne Pere. Anderson was part of the crew of Jane Austin's Mafia which costarred Billy Burke, Anthony Crivello, Andreas Katsulas, Deep Roy, Gregory Sierra and Frank Welker. For 1999, Anderson was assigned to apply makeup for Eddie Murphy for the period comedy Life with Jordan Lund, Ned Vaughn and Clarence Williams III. Anderson concluded 1999 working on the telefilm biopic Tuesdays with Morrie with John Billingsley, Aaron Lustig and John Carroll Lynch. In 2000, Eddie Murphy again rehired Anderson as his personal makeup artist for The Nutty Professor sequel "The Klumps" with Earl Boen, Nikki Cox and Charles Napier. Anderson next contributed to the supernatural thriller Dragonfly(2002) with Lisa Banes, Casey Biggs, Nicholas Cascone, Paul Terrell Clayton, David Doty, Leslie Hope, William Dennis Hunt, Jennifer Parsons, Heidi Swedberg, Susanna Thompson and Joseph Will. In 2003 Anderson again worked in comedy with Bruce Almighty featuring Michael Bofshever, Robert Curtis-Brown, Christopher Darga, Colby French, Max Grodénchik, Mark Kiely, Annie Wersching and Jamison Yang. Anderson's other work that year was Timeline starring Stephen Liska and Neal McDonough. In 2005, Anderson again cowrote with screenwriter Akiva Goldsman on Cinderella Man which costarred Ron Canada, Clint Howard and Bruce McGill. He again worked with Charles Napier in Lords of Dogtown along with Matt Malloy. For 2007, Anderson and Langenkamp collaborated on the Bruce Almighty spin-off Evan Almighty working a second time with William Dennis Hunt as well as Jimmy Bennett, Paul Collins, Gregg Daniel, Bruce Gray, Rachael Harris, Harve Presnell, Tucker Smallwood, and Bridget Ann White. In 2008 Anderson worked on Asylum with Mark Rolston. He next worked on the film Get Smart which starred Dwayne Johnson. On his last project of 2008, Anderson reunited with Geoffrey Blake, Clint Howard and Ned Vaugh on the period drama Frost/Nixon starring Frank Langella as Nixon. The film also costarred Googy Gress and Andy Milder. Anderson worked a third project for Akiva Goldsman as part of the makeup crew for Angels & Demons. In 2009, Anderson worked on Cirque du Freak:The Vampire's Assistant with Don McManus. Starting in 2010, Anderson lent his time to the comedy Dinner for Schmucks which was his first film with Bruce Greenwood, with Greenwood in the film was Patrick Fischler. Anderson again worked with Christopher Darga and John Carrol Lynch on Crazy, Stupid, Love with Dan Butler. Also in 2011, Anderson got involved in the Mission Impossible film franchise applying prostethics primarily for star Tom Cruise and costar Simon Pegg in "Ghost Protocol" where he met producer Bryan Burk, Star Trek director J.J. Abrams, composer Michael Giacchino and casting director April Webster. Anderson and Langenkamp worked together again as special effects crew for Joss Whedon's Cabin in the Woods starring Tim de Zarn and Chris Hemsworth. 2012 saw Anderson behind the scenes on the Great Depression-era drama Lawless starring Tom Hardy. Anderson's most recent project was working as Steve Carrell's personal makeup artist on Seeking a Friend for the End of the World again with Roger Aaron Brown and also Vince Grant and Mark Moses. Category:Makeup staff